אורבינו
center|thumb|500px|מראה כללי - ויקישיתוף - Florian Prisch אורבינו (באיטלקית: Urbino) היא עיר במחוז מארקה באיטליה השוכנת כ-30 ק"מ דרומית-מזרחית לחופי הים האדריאטי. העיר ידועה בתרבות הרנסאנס העצמאית שהתפתחה בה. בשנת 1998היא הוכרזה כאתר מורשת עולמית. בשנת 2004 התגוררו בעיר 15,441 תשובים. יהדות אורבינו באורבינו הייתה קהילה יהודית במאה ה-17 וה-17, אשר מנתה כ-400 נפש. היא התרכזה ברחובות: Via Stretta ו-Via delle Stallacce. היהודים היו במתחם סגור ושלוש שערים היו בו. בסוף המאה ה-19היו עדיין יהודים בעיר. היום אין בה יהודים. על הקהילה היהודית המקןר:הויקיפדיה האיטלקית הקהילה היהודית באורבינו היא אחת העתיקות והחשובות ביותר באיטליה. פדריקו ממונטפלטרו (1444-1482) היה ידוע במדיניותו הליברלית כלפי היהודים שהזמינו אותו להתיישב בגבולות של הדוכסות לעסקים מסחריים . בנוסף אורבינו, זה נולד אז אחרים קהילות יהודיות משגשגות : nelle terre dei Montefeltro, a Gubbio, Cagli, Fano, Sant'Angelo in Vado. הקהילות היהודיות של הדוכסות ניהלו את הבנקים, הלוואות של תבלינים וחומרי גלם, בעיקר אלה מהמזרח; הם הועסקו במסחר ובצביעת בד ובצמר, כמו גם בצורפות ובעסקה עדינה של אבנים יקרות. יהודים אחדים ישבו גם הם בבית המשפט כיועצים לדוכס לעניינים כספיים ומסחריים. הקהילה היהודית גדלה עד כדי כך שבסוף המאה החמש-עשרה, כמעט שליש מאוכלוסיית העיר אורבינו. בניין בית הכנסת, אשר היה היום Via Veterani (בעבר Via dei Merciari), עדיין ניתן לזיהוי היום. בית הכנסת הזה הכיל את הארון העתיק ביותר שאפילו היום ידוע; ב 1633, אחרי המוסד בגטו וההעברה וכתוצאה של ההכנסה, זה הובא לניו יורק, שם הוא עדיין נשמר היום אתה יכול להעריץ אותו במוזיאון היהודי. מסמך ייחודי של התקופה הוא הבמה שצייר פאולו אוסלו בין 1467 ו 1468 מטעם האחים של Corpus Christi שבו הוא אמר, בשישה פרקים, את ידי המארח Desacrazione לכאורה משפחה של אורבינו יהודים שלהם עונש מיידי וגינוי על המוקד. הבמה מהווה את החלק התחתון של הלהב ג'וסטו גנט, מתארת ה'קומיניון' השליחים, בנוכחות Duke פדריקו ממונטפלטרו, משפחתו ואנשי חצרו (כולל גם מזהה את הצינור היהודי מומר יצחק). היצירה מוצגת היום ב Galleria Nazionale delle Marche, בתוך Palazzo Ducale של Urbino. הנושא (השייכת ביניים של מוטיבים חוזרים ונשנים נגד) וכן חריפות העונש לזירת האש (אשר על ידי האשמים כוללת נשים וילדים, אך אינו חל על הקהילה כולה אורבינו) מתכוון להרגיע את הכנסייה ואת האפיפיור - כי פדריקו היא ברית חזקה - כוונות המשרד של הדוכס וחוסר הגמישות שלו מגינת האמונה, אבל באופן פרדוקסלי פונה לאותו הקהילה יהודית על הגנתם המוענקת לאלו שגרים "לפי הספר". המצב של סובלנות ושגשוג נמשכה תקופת ג'יודובלדו אך שינתה באופן קיצוני במאה השש-עשרה, כאשר הדוכסות החלה לנטות במסלול האפיפיור ואפילו יותר במאה השבע עשרה, לאחר סיפוח שבשלטונו התרחש 1631 ל דוכסות מחסור ביורשים. בגטו (סביב הרחוב הצר), אשר נותר בתוקף (עם מרווח כיבוש הנפוליאוני קצר בלבד) עד 1861, כאשר אורבינו סופחו למדינה האיטלקית וחוקי העצמה הורחבו יהודיי אורבינו הוקמו אז. בזמנו הגטו תאריך בניית בית הכנסת החדש בהמתנה, השלימה בשנים 1633-1634 ושופץ בסגנון ניאו-קלאסי לאחר רעידת האדמה של 1848. כמו כל בתי הכנסת בגטו, דבר מסגיר את נוכחותו מבחוץ, ואילו הפנים מעוצב היטב, משמר את הרהיטים המקוריים. מעניין במיוחד הוא קברות היהודים הנמצא כשלושה קילומטר מהעיירה, במונטה יהודית, שבריר Gadana, והיכן תוכל למצוא גם את המצבות של בית קברות עתיקים יותר ששכן באותו האזור. המקור La comunità ebraica di Urbino è una delle più antiche ed importanti d'Italia. Federico da Montefeltro (1444-1482) si distinse per la sua politica liberale nei confronti degli ebrei che invitò a stabilirsi entro i confini del Ducato per impiantarvi commerci. Oltre che ad Urbino, nacquero allora altre fiorenti comunità ebraiche nelle terre dei Montefeltro, a Gubbio, Cagli, Fano, Sant'Angelo in Vado. Le comunità israelitiche del Ducato gestivano i banchi dei prestiti, i commerci delle spezie e delle materie prime soprattutto quelle provenienti dall'oriente; erano addetti al commercio e alla tintura della stoffa e della lana nonché ai lavori di oreficeria e alla delicata transazione delle pietre preziose. Alcuni ebrei sedevano anche a corte come consiglieri del Duca per le questioni finanziarie e commerciali. La comunità ebraica crebbe così numerosa da costituire, alla fine del XV secolo, quasi un terzo della popolazione cittadina di Urbino. L'edificio della sinagoga, che si trovava nell'odierna via Veterani (già via dei Merciari), è ancor oggi identificabile. Questa sinagoga conteneva l'aròn più antico di cui ancora oggi si abbia notizia; nel 1633, dopo l'istituzione del ghetto e conseguente trasferimento della sinagoga, questo venne portato a New York, dove ancora oggi è conservato ed è possibile ammirarlo al Jewish Museum. Eccezionale documento del periodo è la predella dipinta da Paolo Uccello tra il 1467 e il 1468 per conto della Confraternita del Corpus Domini nella quale si narra, in sei episodi, la presunta Desacrazione dell'ostia da parte di una famiglia di ebrei urbinati e la loro immediata punizione e condanna al rogo. La predella costituisce la parte inferiore della pala di Giusto di Gand, raffigurante La comunione degli Apostoli, alla presenza del duca Federico da Montefeltro, della sua famiglia e della sua corte (tra cui si identifica anche il dotto ebreo convertito Isacco). L'opera è oggi esposta alla Galleria Nazionale delle Marche, all'interno del Palazzo Ducale di Urbino. Il tema (che appartiene ai motivi ricorrenti dell'antigiudaismo medievale) e la crudezza della scena del supplizio al rogo (che tra i colpevoli include donne e bambini, ma non si estende all'intera comunità urbinate) intendono rassicurare la Chiesa e il Papa - di cui Federico è forte alleato - sulle ferme intenzioni del Duca e sulla sua inflessibilità di difensore della fede, ma paradossalmente si rivolgono alla stessa comunità ebraica sulla protezione loro accordata a chi viva "secondo le regole". La situazione di tolleranza e prosperità proseguì anche nel periodo di Guidobaldo ma cambiò radicalmente nel corso del XVI secolo quando il ducato iniziò a gravitare nell'orbita pontificia e ancor più nel XVII secolo, dopo l'annessione del Ducato allo Stato Pontificio avvenuta nel 1631 per mancanza di eredi maschi. Fu allora istituito il ghetto (attorno alla via Stretta), che rimase in vigore (con il solo breve intervallo dell'occupazione napoleonica) fino al 1861, quando Urbino fu annessa allo Stato italiano e le leggi di emancipazione furono estese agli ebrei urbinati. Al periodo del ghetto risale la costruzione della nuova sinagoga di via Stretta, completata negli anni 1633-1634 e rinnovata in stile neoclassico dopo il terremoto del 1848. Come tutte le sinagoghe di ghetto, nulla ne tradisce la presenza dall'esterno, mentre l'interno è riccamente decorato, preservando gli arredi originari. Di notevole interesse è anche il cimitero ebraico che si trova a circa tre chilometri dalla città, in località Monte degli ebrei, frazione Gadana, e nel quale si conservano anche le lapidi di un cimitero più antico che doveva trovarsi nella stessa zona.1 Note ^ Annie Sacerdoti, Guida all'Italia ebraica, Marietti, Genova 1986 תולדות הקהילה דניאל ויטרבו פתח בה בנק במאה ה-14 וייסד את הקהילה בעיר. הם נהנו מחסות שליטיה משפחת מונטפלטרו. בראשית המאה ה-16 השליטה בעיר עברה לידי משפחת דלה רוברה. מצבם של היהודים הורע. בשנת 1553 התקיימה שריפה פומבית של ספרים עבריים. רוב חברי הקהילה ברחו לעיר השכנה פזארו. בראשית המאה ה-19, עם איחוד איטליה, יהודי אורבינו זכו בשיוויון זכויות. הקהילה לא התאוששה. . במלחמת העולם השנייה מצאו מקלט בעיר. ימים ספורים לפני שיחרורה גילה ה-אס.אס. כעשרה יהודים, והם הוצאו להורג ימים ספורים לאחר מכן בעיר פורלי. thumb|599px|המקור: ראו מטה|מרכז| באדיבות thumb|597px|מרכז| באדיבות רפאל ירחי הכנסת ספר תורה יום רביעי 11 באוגוסט 2010 ,שעה 11.00, Via Mazzini 89, מ:Casa Moscati ועד בית הכנסת Via Stretta 43. הקהילה היהודית באנקונה, חבל אורבינו, מזמינה את הציבור להכנסת ספר התורה לבית הכנסת. הטקס יתקיים בנוכחות נשיא אמריטוס של מועצת רבני איטליה הרב יתערב פרופ 'ג'וזפה לאראס, הסופר של ספר התורה Amedeo Spagnoletto, אשר שחזר ספר תורה עתיק של הקהילה של אורבינו, ברשות הרשויות האזרחיות והדתיות. טקס כולל הכנסת ספר תורה חדש לבית הכנסת. היום אנו חוגגים את חזרתו של ספר תורה עתיק של קהילת אורבינו, אשר שוחזר, ולכן נעשה שוב מתאים לקרוא בטקסי תפילה . זה חוזר לראשיתה של המאה ה -18. ספר התורה זוכה לטקס מיוחד. מגילת הקלף הנושאת את חמשת חומשי התורה מעוטרת בתהלוכה שתלווה אותו מבית יהודי לבית הכנסת.בטקס תאמר תפילת הלל, נקרא את פרשת ראש חודש ונתפלל תפילת מוסף ראש חודש. מוזמנים חברי הקהילה היהודית הגרים בסביבה. המקור: URBINO (Pesaro-Urbino) Mercoledì 11 agosto, ore 11.00, Via Mazzini 89, da Casa Moscati alla Sinagoga di Via Stretta 43. La Comunità ebraica di Ancona, sezione di Urbino, invita all'Hachnasat Sefer. Interverranno il Presidente Emerito dell'Assemblea dei Rabbini d'Italia Rav Prof. Giuseppe Laras, il Sofèr Amedeo Spagnoletto, che ha restaurato un antico Sefer Torà della Comunità di Urbino, autorità civili e religiose. L'Hachnasat Sefer è la cerimonia di ingresso di un nuovo Sefer Torà (Rotolo della Legge) in una Sinagoga. Oggi si celebra il ritorno di un antico Sefer Torà della Comunità di Urbino che è stato restaurato e quindi reso di nuovo idoneo ad essere letto durante le funzioni religiose. Risale all'inizio del '700. Si rende onore al Sefer Torà con un preciso cerimoniale. Il Rotolo di pergamena che reca scritto il testo dei Cinque Libri di Mosè (Pentateuco) viene addobbato per il corteo che lo accompagnerà da una casa ebraica alla sinagoga. Si recita l'Hallel, si legge la Parashà di Rosh Chodesh e Mussaf... Tutti gli iscritti alle Comunità ebraiche che si trovassero nelle vicinanze della Città Ducale saranno graditi ospiti. Info: 338 4724700. המקור: עלון יהודי מילאנו 29 באב תש"ע בתי כנסת thumb|350px|ימין|ארון הקודש בבית הכנסת באורבינו - בטיול של קבוצת דנטה אליגייירי במארקה בשנת 2018 ראו גם:בתי הכנסת באורבינו בית הכנסת העתיק נסגר בשנת 1632. את חזיתו המקורית, כולל שתי קשתות, רואים עוד ברחוב Veterani 12. מיקומו מחוף לגטו גרם לסגירתו. בגלל מיקומו מחוץ לגטו. הקהילה מכרה את ארון הקודש של בית הכנסת ב- 1906, וכיום הוא מוצג במוזיאון היהודי בניו-יורק. ארון זה נחשב לעתיק ביותר בעולם - מהמאה ה- 15. המבנה נרכש על ידי האוניברסיטה המקומית. בית הכנסת האיטלקי: נבנה ב- 1633 ב- via Stretta 24, צמוד ל-Porta Valbona. לבית הכנסת יש שלוש כניסות וכולן ברחוב Stretta הכניסה הימנית הובילה אל תנור המצות, השמאלית - לעזרת הנשים, ודרך הכניסה האמצעית מגיעים אל גרם מדרגות שמוביל לאולם התפילה. ניתן לבקר בו באמצעות גב' מוסקטי Mrs Moscati. בכניסה יש שתי מצבות בעברית: האחת מוקדשת לדוכסי אורבינו הנדיבים, והשנייה מזכירה את תרומתם של אנג'לו ופנחס כהן לשיפוץ בית הכנסת. ארון הקודש מעוצב בסגנון ניאו-קלאסי. כיום אין מתפללים בבית הכנסת בסדירות, אלא חוגגים בו בעיקר אירועי בר-מצווה, חתונות וכדומה. בית הקברות: בית הקברות היהודי נמצא במרחק של שלושה קילומטרים מן העיר, ב- Monte degli ebrei, באזור Gadana. בית הקברות שירת את הקהילה בתקופה הקדומה. כיום מצבות אלה ניצבות בשורה לאורך קיר בית הקברות המזרחי. ב- 1874 החלו לקבור בחלק המודרני של בית הקברות. מחוז מרקה יש לו עניין בתולדות היהודים בעיר. בתי כנסת יש בערים סינגליה ואנקונה. בפזרו ניתן לבקר בבתי הכנסת בימים חמישי וששי ביולי ובאוגוסט. תמונות מבית הכנסת with permmision of mrs' Malka Wolman קובץ:orbino synagogue 1.JPG| קובץ:Orbino synagogue 2.JPG| קובץ:orbino synagogue 3.JPG| Breve storia del ghetto di Urbino מאת:Maria Luissa Moscati Benigni המקור: אתר מורשת יהדות איטליה - Studiosa delle Comunità ebraiche delle Marche בשנים הראשונות של שנת 1600 אירעו שני אירועים טובים באורבינו, ששמחו מאוד את יהודי הדוכסית. למעשה הראשון, לידת פדריקו אובלדו, 16 במאי, 1605 התקיימה פזארו, אבל הוא היה היורש המיוחל של אורבינו רבותיי, היחיד שיכול להבטיח ליהודים, ונושאים אחרים, את הוודאות של המשך של הממשלה הדוכסית. באותו יום, פרנצ'סקו מריה השנייה דלה רוברה, נטש מלנכוליה הרגיל שלו, במרפסת מול חזית שבזמנו מעוטר בפינה של ארמון הדוכס של פזארו, מראה לו עירום, אולי יותר מאשר גאווה אבהית, כי הם ראו שזה היה זכר העם הוא עצר פעם אחת ולתמיד והזכיר לו, "הוא מת, כל העניין הלך הכוהנים". בצהלת האוכלוסייה הייתה כך שרפה בית הספר פוסומברונה, Cagli ואת כרטיסי לשכת הקנצלר הפלילי פזארו היו במסירות בזזו את בית ההכנסה ואת הבתים יהודים, אבל ברגע ההמונים היו מעט שעשועים. בשנת אורבינו אנחנו לא יודעים של ונדליזם, ותחת זאת החליטו לבנות את פרנציסקוס הקדוש של פאולה הכנסייה כדי למלא את הנדר, עכשיו היורש המיוחל נולד סוף סוף. (1) באשר הדוכס באמת רוצה להעניק תואר אצולה כדי אליזבת Montani פיני עבור אחרי שטיפלה נצר אוגוסט. לימי זקנתו, וכדי לנטרל כל שאיפות אפיפיור, הדוכס יצר לוח של שמונה אנשים, אחד לכל הערים הגדולות של הדוכסות, לקחת כל Regency במהלך המיעוט של Federichino "לשפוט מקרים, להרגיש aggravii של עמים, ומקרים שעלולים להתרחש מיום ליום, ובעיקר בתחום מועדף עם הרשאות יהודיות גדולות על ידי מר דוכס "(2). אפילו יותר שהם לשמוח יהודים, בשנת 1621, עבור החתונה של הנסיך הצעיר עם מדיצ'י קלאודיה דה, בתו של לי פרדיננד, מחברם של Livornina (3), חוק מאוד נוח להם. מתנת היהודים כאשר תהלוכת החתונה נכנסו לעיר, דרך הדלת של Valbona לכבוד הטקס כי, כמו גם אתה לא לספור את הציוד להקים בכל מקום, היהודים לשאת את מתנת "קערה, מלחייה, Cucchiaro ואת סיכת ראש כסף" . אבל רק שנתיים לאחר מכן המצב צונח, עם מותו של פדריקו Ubaldo. למרות מופעי נסיך הצעירים, מוקדם מספיק, כדי להיות כל דבר אבל לעמוד במשימה שמחכה לו, אבל הידיעה על מותו, טרגית, פתאומי ללא יורש זכר, ממלאת את כל רתיעה. רק הדוכס הישן מברך את החדשות "עם יותר מ המוח חכם, כי האב, מראה חוזק יודע את ידו של אלוהים, מי נותן ולוקח משם את הבורג, ואת החבר על פי רצונו" (4). לחוץ שוב ושוב על ידי האפיפיור, פרנצ'סקו מריה השני חתם ב -4 בנובמבר של אותה שנה, מעשה ההאצלה של הדוכסות אל הכס הקדוש להתבצע עד יום מותו. יותר ויותר קנאים כמרים והגמונים ללכת בבית המשפט Casteldurante לרגל בריאותו של הדוכס, ואז לדווח בחזרה האפיפיור סבלנות, אבל, לפעמים, בדיוק כשהיה נדמה כי "היא נשלחה, הוד מעלתו לקח קצת עקיצות, לעור פנים הנמרצת שלה, השתפרו אושר בל יתואר של היהודים, אשר havevano בבתי ההכנסה לשים את תפילותיהן צומו על לחם ומים ואת הארבעים נעשו כמו הנוצרים ... "(5). קל לדמיין באיזה מצב הרוח לחיות הקהילות היהודיות של הדוכסות, במיוחד מאז שהוא היה רצף של חדשות של הגטאות השונים צץ בערים איטלקיות רבות בהדרגה כי אלה בסופו של דבר תחת השפעת הכנסייה או ביד שלך אליו. אבל עידן הדוכס לקח את כל האשליות על כך. יהודים רבים החלו להתכונן לעזוב, במיוחד עבור מנטובה. הם היו באורבינו במשך יותר משלוש מאות שנה, הם מנותקים מכאב, נושאים את אורבינו בשם המשפחה; אחרים יישארו עוד ארבע מאות שנים, ויפוצצו את האגדה שהיהודי רוצה, על ידי הייעוד, הנודד. הסיפוח למדינת הכנסיה ב -28 באפריל 1631 פרנצ'סקו מריה II דלה רובר, דקה השישית והאחרונה של אורבינו, מתה לאחר 57 שנות שלטונו. אחרי ארבעה-עשר יום בלבד, עירוני השמיני סופח את הדוכסות למדינת הכנסייה. הון אורבינו, הפסיק מזמן על ידי בית המשפט, מתחיל במהירות להירקב ולכן התרוששות, ולפחות בכך, נוצרים ויהודים היו אחים באמת. הדוכס עצמו, בעשורים האחרונים, נקטו צעדים כדי להפחית את המס על יהודים עוברים 1400 דוקאטים בשנת 1580 ו 1200 בתחילת שנות 600. לאחר עלייה קלה בשנת 1622, אולי זה היה רחב מדי עבור נישואיו של פדריצ'ינו, הוא צומצם שוב ל 1059 דוקאטים בשנת 1626. תנאי השכונה היהודית התנאים של "" Universitas Hebreorum civitatis Urbini "מקבלים בהדרגה יותר גרוע אפילו הדמוגרפיה: ב "400 היה כחמש מאות נפשות, אבל רבים עברו באנקונה ב 1547, ואחרים פזארו לעקוב בית המשפט, השמאל אורבינו לאחר מותו של הדוכס. הם יורדים כל כך פשוט יותר ממאה "הפה", ב פזארו במקום התגוררו 76 משפחות, 40 בסניגליה, פוסומברונה 25, ורבים אחרים Cagli, Orciano, Mondolfo, Mondavio, פרגולה סנטאנג'לו ב Vado (6). כל המשפחות הללו ייאלצו לעזוב את ארצותיהן כדי להתרכז בפזארו, בסניגליה ובאורבינו, העיר שבה יעלו הגטאות. זה היה תשוקה עתיקה של כנסיית רומא. ממתי ב 1555 המונה לאפיפיור, קרדינל Carafa, פאולוס הרביעי, שהיה גטו סגור ליהודים הרומים היו הזמנות רבות של אפיפיורים כי אפילו דוכסי אורבינו להקים גטאות אדמותיהם. Guidubaldo השנייה, מצב הרוח משתנה, נובעות צווים העוסקים מדי פעם בעניין זה, אך היהודים המשיכו לחיות באין מפריע ברחבי העיר, אם כי עם ריכוז גבוה ב Quadre S. Croce ו Pusterula סביב בית הכנסת הישן. עבור בגטו זה אומר רובע של העיר, מוקף שערים (בדרך כלל במספר היציאות הוא מדרג את החשיבות של הגטאות), דלתות שנסגרו בערב, all'avemaria, ונפתחו מחדש בבוקר. באורבינו היו שלוש דלתות ולפתוח אותן ולסגור אותן, חשב "ג'יו, אנטוניו, פורטינרו די ואלבנה". הגטו הראשון ששמו היה זה של ונציה ב- 1516, הוא נמצא באזור היציקה החדשה שהוונציאנים כינו את המטוס החדש. היהודים, בעיקר האשכנזי, צאצאי גרמניה עם הברברים הפולשים, שאין פסיקה בצליל המתוק של GE, מבוטא בגטו ושהשם תקוע, ועד מהרה הפך די בכך באזור, שהוקנה להם מאשר הסילון הישן שהפך לגטו הישן. הרעיון מצא חן בעיני הקרדינל קרפה, שהפך לאפיפיור, הקים אותו ברומא בשנת 1555. למעשה, הראשון של פרדה, למרות שאני יודע כמובן עדיין לא מופיע שם בגטו, נמצא אנקונה, ההיכרויות לא אחרים מאשר 1427, והעיר לא הייתה עדיין חלק ממדינות האפיפיור., כדי להקים בה הייתה במועצת העיר אכן, כשהיה זה חלק ממדינת האפיפיור נהנו יהודי לבנטיין מזכויות רבות, להוציא מעת לעת להחרים את הסחורה או בסופו של דבר על המוקד, אך זהו סיפור אחר. נולד כמקום של הפרדה ולכן ההפרדה בין נוצרים ויהודים, מחשש כי נולדו דו קיום, כבוד וידידות, או גרוע, אהבה, ובעיקר בגלל שאנשים התרגלו לראות ביהודים כסוג של מצורעת כדי להימנע, ומכיוון שהיהודים עצמם ניסו לצאת ממנה על ידי התנצרות, היה לגטו השפעה הפוכה. בשנת האמונה הפרדה וסולידריות הם באו חיזק את, ומעל לכל המסורות, לא מזוהם על ידי לפקוד את אלה של אחרים, נותרו על כנן במשך מאות שנים, כאילו שהזמן עצר מלכת. וגם, בבידוד, הם מצאו בידור כלום כי ללימוד והגות, אז אולי סיפור קטן ביידיש (7) אומר כי, יהודי הוא מי, בשביל שאלה, להגיב עם שאלה אחרת, או שיש , שבו שני יהודים מחליפים את רעיונותיהם, ובסופו של דבר ייוולד שליש. הגטו של אורבינו נולד עכשיו אורבינו עברו אל דבר הכנסייה יכול לעכב את מימוש החלום העתיק של רומא, אבל אם אתה עדיין מחכה שנים, הרים זה רק משום, לפני שתמשיך המלאי של היהודים, זה יותר דחוף כדי להמשיך לזה של הקודים של הספרייה היקרה של פדריקו (8). לפיכך, אנו מגיעים ליום 1 אוגוסט, 1633 מועצת העיר "התכנסה לשמע הפעמון הגדול" הוא קרא מכתב שבו הסדר סגן נציגו מטאי כי היא "היישוב הכולל של הגטו ולכן כי המועצה קולות סוד להכריז על במקום שאני מעריך יותר על כך ". (9) זה ללא ספק היה מושב ארוך ועמל כמו שזה היה חסר תועלת. הוא למעשה לקרוא דו"ח מפורט על איפה בדק, אז אנחנו הולכים בהצבעה החשאית: pallottato מגיע לפני "באתר Valbona מאחורי delli בית מר מעביר במהירות .. (שבו מאוחר יותר התעורר בגטו) ולפתוח את bossole בכך כן היו 9 כדורים וכי אין 14 (מישהו כנראה לא היה על בריתות), אז היה האתר תחת pallottato סנטה מרגריטה .... ב bossola כן היו כדורי Nos. 9 וב כי אין, 14; pallottato היה האתר של שלושת הנתיבים nell'Evagine פיה של מר F.co רוזה, מר F.co Fazzini, ואת האחרים שבקומת הקרקע, לפתוח את גלי bossole בכך כן, היו כדורים n 0.9 וכי אין, 14; pallottato היה האתר של המשחק בכדור מאחורי-החתיכות בצד, נפתח כן bossola היה כדורים לא 4 ולא כדורים 18, היה pallottato הסמטה והיכן הוא מר ארל. Odas וזה היה הונו של הג'ונצ'י והפלמה. אולי הם פשוט הטענות, אך הבתים של Rushes, חמישה ליתר דיוק, היו כל מושכר בנקאים (12), אחד יכול לדמיין באיזה מחיר כמו בהודעה, מעשה זהה זה, ברור כי בקביעת " את שכר הבתים שיצטרכו לקבור את הנוצרים, לא לוקחים בחשבון את מה שמשלמים העברים ". מכיוון Palazzo Rushes (לא. 89 של Valbona), נכבש על ידי הבעלים בקומה הראשית, ברור כי הבנקאים הנ"ל, כמו גם שלושה "בתים קטנים" כבר קבלו את הקומה השנייה, הפונה גם באמצעות Stretta, מ n. 24 כאמור באמצעות זה היה בזכות נגישים בהיקף צר, הקיימת עד תחילת שנות 900, ולתלוש כדי לפנות מקום במטבח בקומה הראשונה לארובה לשנייה. באשר הרוזן דייגו פלמה, באמת רוצה לבנות את הגשר על Via delle Stallacce, לכאורה כדי להשתתף בתפילות בכנסייה החדשה של סן פרנצ'סקו די פאולה וכפיצוי התאורה שמגיעה חסר בלשכתו עם הקמתה של הכנסייה ( 13), אך למעשה לאחר זמן מה, הציל הופעות, בתחילה שוכר החלק היחיד על Stallacce, אז הבניין באתר כולו בויה מציני 63, בנקאי האריה גוליילמי, ו trsferisce Palazzo גאלי הופך ומאז פאלאס פלמה (את 36 של Valbona). הנוכחות של הגשר הייתה מכרעת כיהודי לא יכול לחיות מחוץ לגדר הגטו, ולא יכל להגיע לבית ההכנסה עבור פונקציות ערב דלתות poché ננעלו all'avemaria. דרך הגשר, אשר מהקומה השנייה של הבית יצא, לא על S: פרנצ'סקו, אבל בקנה המידה של הבית הראשון של הגטו, יכול לרדת בשקט עד קדמי של בית ההכנסה גם, אם ירצה בכך, מבלי לצאת לרחוב בגלל כל הבתים בגטו הם היו מחוברים זה לזה. זה היה זה, תכונה משותפת של כל הגטאות, כדי להגן על עצמם טוב יותר מפני פשיטות במהלך שעות היום, כאשר הדלתות היו פתוחות. לא תמיד למעשה האנשים הפשוטים שגדשו את רחובות הגטו הלכו לשם כדי לערוך קניות בחנויות של יהודיי Merciari, לעתים קרובות מספיק דרשה במיוחד נלהב או אירוע משמח לחגוג, כי חנויות, בית הכנסה ובמיוחד פיונים שמרה על הספסלים, היו פשטו במהלך מהומות פתאומיות. בשנת אורבינו, לעומת זאת, הוא מעולם לא היה נשפך דם כמו הסמוכים סניגאליה היכן 1799 עשרות יהודים נהרגו באכזריות שלוש עשרה פצועים מהקהל, הרי הגטו נשדד. גם באותה השנה ב פזארו היו מהומות וגם אורבינו, אבל כאן, אנשים ידעו כי לא היה הרבה מה לגנוב בגטו, שבו לא היה כמובן ברור את המושג של עושר שכן הם משמשים את האמרה "אם ciavess לה quadrin דה Roscildld, היא רוצה לאכול "melarancia אל giorno". הנוטריון Scudacchi, ולכן, פוגש את ראשי המשפחה היהודי הישן בית הכנסת של אורבינו זימן ידי חצוצרה מיכלאנג'לו (בהדרגה להפוך את העבודה של שם המשפחה כרוז העיר), ואלה של פוסומברונה, Cagli, סן לורנצו, פרגולה, S. Angelo, Mondolfo , Orciano ו Mondavio, כולם יעצו על ידי טרומבטה המקומית. הם ייאמרו בפירוט על הדברים לעשות את התנאים להיות מכובד, אבל זה יהיה ארוך מדי לרשום את כולם (14). זה מיד עשה את הרשימה של היהודים, כולל אלו ממדינות אחרות שיעברו לגטו הבניין, רשם את מספר הפיות של כל משפחה, מקצוע, ובחירת נציגים, שלושה מאלו של אורבינו ושלושה מאותם הגיעו מבחוץ. בשלושה ימים יצטרכו לבחור הבתים, איסוף כסף כדי להקים על חשבונם, הקירות כדי להדק כמה נתיבים, ולהפוך קשתות במשך שלושה פתחים מתוכננים. אחד יוקם בתחילת הרחוב הראשי של הגטו, היום הרחוב צר, ממש ליד חומות העיר, שני בחלק העליון של ויה Stallacce, תחת התמוכות של הקתדרלה (Corso Garibaldi היה פתוח רק באמצע "800) ושליש קצת יותר במעלה הגשר אשר, כפי שראינו, הוא כמה שנים מאוחר יותר. כמובן שהבתים היהודים המפוזרים בעיר נמכרים בקלות. אין אנו יכולים לומר כי סגן נציגו מטאי היה רך יותר עם הנוצרים "אשר מאכלסים את בתי מיועד גטו, כי לעזוב בחינם et espedite בתוך חמישה עשר ימים, תחת עונש של ... מאה כתרים." בתמורה אלה היא מקימה מעין בקרת שכר הדירה על ידי הזמנת כי מי "יש בתים לשכור לא יכול לשאול של משא יותר ממה שהם קיבלו אותם מאסטרס לפני שנה ...". אבל עבור העננים החדשים היהודי באופק, ב -29 באוקטובר, Scudacchi נוטריון חוזרים לבית הכנסת "אל dell'avemaria קול, שם הם נאספו כל Hebrei שלהם אופיצי (תפילות)" אשר אמר כי "זה בתוך עשרה ימים לאחר מכן בוודאי עברו לגור בגטו ... ו ... תחת עונש של 100 סקודי יש להחיל ושוב, ב -5 בנובמבר, הסגן נציגו מטאי כותב "כמובן (אנחנו לומדים) כי Hebrei בעיר זו הוגש המופעים הנוצריים שלהם למיילדות אחיות, אשר ... אתה לא צריך לאפשר את זה, לסבול את זה ...". לכן להורות לאסור באותם עונש כי הוא 100 מגינים כדלקמן: 50 אל לשכת האפוסטולית, המוציא לפועל 25 ו 25, זה נראה מדהים לראות את זה פורסם ב אקט ציבורי, המודיע. אותו דבר חל גם על החובה, שלעולם לא הוטל על ידי הדוכסים, לשאת את השלט הצהוב, הן בעיר והן מחוצה לה, ברכה אמיתית למלשינים. שבעה ימים לאחר מכן נוטריון בלתי נלאה, עם צרור הניירות שלו, כי אתה עושה כל יום כבד, חוזרים לבית הכנסת הישן, ומציין כי "המסקנה של שלושה ימים בטח נבחר סגן במקום גטו לבנות בית כנסת שלה, אחרת אני לא מציית ... אם אתה שם מגן עליך כל יום עבור כל אדם, כל עוד הם עשו את זה צירים ... " האתר שנבחר הוא אחד שבו הוא נמצא כרגע, כפי שניתן לראות על ידי השוואת ביניהם באקוורל Mingucci של 1626 כאשר במקומו נמשכים כמה בתים קטנים, וכן חריטה של סקוטוס של 1638 האחים שבו מבנה אחד נראה בבירור , מסיבית עם ארבעה חלונות: השמאלית אחת מעזרת הנשים, שלוש האחרות באולם המקדש. למעשה, אפילו בכתבי היד של דל וצ'יו עוצבו שלושת החלונות של האולם. אולם לא יעלה על דעת כי ארגון מחדש כזה יכול בוצע תוך זמן קצר, אז בהתחלת ההכנסה הוקמה בחדר בקומה הראשית של Rushes Palazzo, בחלק הפונה בגטו. בשעה n. 24 Via Stretta עדיין ישנם שלושה חדרים גדולים, המשמשים אותו בין המטרה 1851 עד 1857, במהלך עבודות השיקום של בית ההכנסה, "כמו בעבר" כתוב בפנקסי רישום הקהילה היהודיה. בחדרים הראשונים, שיש בהם תקרה גבוהה עם עשרים וארבע מפרשים נתמכים בבירות אלגנטיות, הוא בהחלט הניח את ארון העתיק שהובא מבית הכנסת ב- Via Merciari ומשוחזר אליו. אפילו הבתים שבמשך מאה בשנים שנערכו בכל רחבי העיר יהיו "בתוך שמונה ימים הוא נטושים, ונלקחו בגטו, תחת עונש של 50 דוקאטים ושלושה קטעים חבל ונגד מי הם סרבניים an ... שעבוד של חצי מגן ביום ". 13 בדצמבר, 1633 בגטו נעשה ואת כותב הנוטריון "... מבטיחים לשתוק ומאושר ... שנעשה אורבינו בבית שנקרא בית ההכנסה, הממוקם סמטת היהודים." זה לא קל באמת מאמין בם "סכנה שותקת", יהודים אלה, קרועים מהמדינות ובתיהם, נאלצו לסגור בגטו, התומך עצמם מבלים, איטום התעללות חדשה זו של כוח על ידי השבועה "יותר hebreorum". יש גם עלות קטנה: ארבעת כתרים הרומים לו מי נסגר מדי לילה מחוץ שלושת שעיר הגטו, אולי זה אותו האמן ג'ובאני אנטוניו Portinaro מיהו בבית הקטן מעל הדלת של Valbona. כעבור שנתיים, בגטו אורבינו, יש תנועה חדשה. כפי שראינו מועצת פוסומברונה סיטי דורשת שני ספקים, הזהה מטאי מי מגיב לבקשה באומרו כי "כדי להיות מסוגל ליהנות החסד שנעשה על ידי NS (האפיפיור) כי העיר כי שני בנקאים Hebrei לשביעות וטעם של ' istessa ואת מועצת העיר יכול לבוא stanziarvi במשך שלוש שנים, פלמיניו זכריה משה פורט דה בר ... עם משפחותיהם, אני משלם לרצוני האחרון זה מונטה ס entratura חמישים כתרים לכל אחד ... "ומוסיף כי "sudetti יצטרכו לחייב את עצמם כדי לשמור על חנות מרסריה". אבל בשנה שלאחר מכן מת על באר, תוהה הם יכולים ללכת לגור שם בני יעקב hebreo מן Camerino והוא הצהיר כי "לא ייתן sudetti Hebrei שום הטרדה, ואילו בחדר של et לביתם habitatione לממש הטקסים שלהם זה פחות לעברים אחרים שיהיו בעיר הזאת למעבר ". אז Camerino ואת פורטו דה נמצאים ב פוסומברונה, בית ההכנסה עבר המטה החדש שלה, רבים אחרים לעזוב לערים בטוחות, כמו מנטובה, בדיוק עברתי את נברתי גונזגה דיוקס הליברלית ביותר, שם הם כבר שלחו את מרכולתם במהלך החודשים האחרונים מחלה של הדוכס. בתים רבים בגטו נותרים ריקים, אך המשלוח עדיין משולם משום שהוא נכלל במתחם הגטו. הנזק הכלכלי הנובע מכך הוא משמעותי עבור הממשל של הקהילה כי חייב לשאת את הנטל. אז זהה להחיל "ללוות בגטו" והוא מדבר על מועצת העיר מיום 21 במרץ 1638 והוא החליט כי "שיירה עם אופטימי כדי Hebrei הבתים יש להם על כפר Valbona לקחת אותם מחוץ להציג לנו כנסיית סנט גרגורי, במיוחד כאויבי אלוהים, לא habbiano d'haver מראה הסקרמנט מבורך לרגל הקודש כי ללכת לחולים ..... "(15) שום דבר לא נעשה בגלל שלושת הבתים מופיעים regs כמו דבר לא נעשה על ההחלטה להעביר את השוק ביום רביעי, זה אותו דבר הארכיבישוף התוהה מדוע "לא יכול לסבול במצפון נקי, כי ביום שבת יהיה בשוק בעוד שיום נופל על יום של מחויבות .." וגם את דגל שב והדגיש כי ביום רביעי "הוא יום בצדק מאוד, לטובת אוניברסיטת היהודים, .. כדי לגרום נחת sudetti ביום ההוא לשאת ולתת על האינטרסים שלהם ועל פן habbino סיכוי יותר אתה יכול לעזור לנו להמשיך להיות בעיר ". אבל המועצה בבירור רוצה לתמוך באינטרסים של סוחרים אחרים כי לא נראה נכון על יום שבת היהודים לא יכולים לעבוד, קל וחומר לגעת בכסף, כך" ... אחרי נאום ארוך היה החלטי, רמקול, לראות אם ס 'אמזה, עם כמה סיבות ....... רוצה להפסיק ולאפשר לה להמשיך כרגיל בעניין זה לשוק, וכאשר אתה לא נשאר שקט, כי אתה כותב ברומא כדי לקבל את facultà מ NS (האפיפיור ) "(16). אז אי אפשר לבצע פעולות מסחריות ביום השוק שלה ובמיוחד את העלות הגבוהה של שכר דירה של בתים ריקים במספרים הולכים וגדל, כמו גם את האגרה השנתית כתרים רומים להישלח לרומא עבור בית החניכים (יהודים מומרים ), ניהול הקהילה היהודית העירונית יוביל למצב של עוני אמיתי. האישום האחרון היה ללא ספק אחד כי שלם עם הכי מר: לא רק היה להשגיח על ילדיהם מפני שהם לא מוטבלים בסתר ולאחר מכן נלקחו משפחות, או נאלצו להשתתף דרשות conversioniste בכנסייה הסמוכה סן פרנצ'סקו די פאולה, משלם להם את המטיפים עצמם, אבל הם גם היו צריכים לשלם מס על מחייתם של היהודים המומרים, פחות או יותר ספונטנית, ברומא. עם זאת, יש לומר כי בתקופה זו, הירידה שלה עולה בקנה אחד עם זה של העיר כולה. לעזר רב היו הצעדים שננקטו מהעת לעת על ידי אפיפיורים בדברים מסוימים מתונים וכוללים פיוס IVche, וכדי להקל על הכללים החריפים של קודמו פאולוס הרביעי, והיא למנוע נוצרים, בעלי בתים בגטו , היו לעשות שימוש עמדת היתרון שלהם על ידי שואל הדיירים היהודיים שלהם, לרוע מזלם קבוע, שכר גבוה יותר ויותר, הצהיר כי מאותו רגע, זה היה 1562, אך יישאר בתוקף כל עוד בגטאות, את שכר הדירה צריכה להישאר ללא שינוי . עם מה המתעורר jus-Gazzagà (זכות חזקה) במסגרתם ליהודים, עם הנוסחא "עד גטו קשה ההכנסה" תחום דבר יציב שיכול להינתן כנדוניה, מכר, מתיר או משועבד. מאתיים שנה לאחר מכן נטל עוד אפיפיור, בנדיקטוס ה -14, את גורלם של הגטאות של הדוכסות לשעבר: הוא הניח מס על ההכנסה של יריד סניגאליה לטובתם. הכנסה זו חולקה כדלקמן: 5/8 ב Senigallia, 2/8 ב Urbino ו 1/8 ב Pesaro עם הקמתו מנה הגטו 369 נפש, כולל יהודים מבחוץ, בכל 64 המשפחות. אם נספור את האורות התלויים על תקרת בית הכנסת בעיצובו של הרב דל וקיו, יש בדיוק 64: זה היה למעשה מנהג שכל משפחה ניזונה מנורה משלה. בנוסף, לאחר שנאספו בקהילות כולו אורבינו ערים שכנות, שלושה רבנים נכחו יחד: משה מפורטו מן סנטאנג'לו ב Vado, קונסולו Raffaelle Nursia, הרב פוסומברונה ו Jacobbe Moscati אורבינו שמשפחתו נכח בעיר במשך דורות רבים. שטחו של הגטו נראה בבירור בעיתונות ציפור של 1689 אורות: שלושת השערים, הגשר, שלושת הרחובות הראשיים של ויה Stallacce, כי תחת Stretta Stallacce וויה. במרכזו של הכיכר היתה כיכר קטנה (הנוכחית היא תוצאה של התמוטטות בניין שסופח לבית-הכנסת עצמו ומעולם לא טענה) מחוברת לרחוב ממעל במדרגות. למעשה, אם יורדים מווייה דלה סטאלצ'ה מצד ימין, עדיין נוכל לראות אותה: גרם מדרגות היורד אל הקיר הסגור של חצר. הוא אמר כי המדרגות האלה שטפסו יום בחודש דצמבר, Pagnoccò, החזיקה "chanterelles" לחגים הקרובים של Channukkà (האורות) הצד, הגיע על גבי המדרגות הקצרות ציפור נמלטה ידו והחל לפרפר לקראת סוף הרחוב מתחת ל"סטאלאצ'ה". "אין קיר," חשב Pagnoccò כל חשש, אך שגה בחישוביו כי החיה בתרועה קצרה עלה, לפתוח את הכנפיים, נעלם. Fast, יותר מכפי שיכלו להרשות לגיל והשלג היה עבה, שב על עקבותיו, מדרגות לא ראו אותם גם, חצה את הכיכר, הוא רץ את הקטע האחרון של ויה Stretta, הוא יצא את הדלת בדיוק בזמן כדי לראות ג'נטלמן עטוף בגלימתו הכבדה היורדת על השביל ברצינות. מלא אומץ, הוא ביקש חדשות, אבל האיש i Nei primi anni del ‘600 accaddero in Urbino due fausti eventi che molto rallegrarono gli ebrei del Ducato. A dire il vero il primo, la nascita di Federico Ubaldo, 16 maggio 1605 avvenne a Pesaro, ma era pur sempre il sospirato erede dei Signori di Urbino, l’unico che potesse garantire agli ebrei, ed agli altri sudditi, la certezza del protrarsi del governo ducale. Quel giorno Francesco Maria II Della Rovere, dismessa la consueta mestizia, affacciatosi al balconcino che al tempo ornava l’angolo del Palazzo Ducale di Pesaro, lo mostra nudo, forse, più che per orgoglio paterno, perché si vedesse che era maschio e il popolo la smettesse una buona volta di rammentargli che, morto lui "tutta la robba andava ai preti". Il tripudio del popolino fu tale che a Fossombrone bruciarono una scuola, a Cagli le carte della cancelleria criminale e a Pesaro furono coscienziosamente saccheggiate la sinagoga e le case degli ebrei, ma un tempo le masse avevano pochi divertimenti. Ad Urbino non sappiamo di atti vandalici, e si decise invece la costruzione della chiesa di S. Francesco di Paola per sciogliere il voto, ora che il sospirato erede è finalmente nato. (1) In quanto al Duca pensa bene di conferire un diploma di nobiltà ad Elisabetta Montani Pini per aver allattato l’augusto rampollo. Per la sua tarda età e per neutralizzare eventuali mire papaline, il Duca crea un Consiglio di otto persone, una per ciascuna delle principali città del Ducato, per assumere l’eventuale reggenza durante la minore età di Federichino "per giudicare le cause, sentire gli aggravii dei Popoli, e casi che potessero occorrere alla giornata, e principalmente in materia degli Ebrei favoriti con ampi Privilegi dal Signor Duca" (2). Più ancora si rallegrano gli ebrei, nel 1621, per le nozze del giovanissimo principe con Claudia De’ Medici, figlia di quel Ferdinando I, autore della Livornina (3), una legge ad essi assai favorevole. Quando il corteo nuziale entra in città, attraversa la porta di Valbona fatta erigere per quell’evento, così come non si contano gli apparati allestiti in ogni dove, gli ebrei recano in dono "un bacile, saliera, cucchiaro e forcina d’argento". Ma appena due anni dopo la situazione precipita, con la morte di Federico Ubaldo. Anche se il giovane principe dimostra, abbastanza precocemente, di essere tutt’altro che all'altezza del compito che lo attende, tuttavia la notizia della sua morte, tragica, improvvisa e senza eredi maschi, riempie tutti di sgomento. Solo il vecchio Duca accoglie la notizia "con animo più di Filosofo, che di Padre, mostrando fortezza e con conoscere la mano di Dio, che dà e toglie le Vite, e gli Stati secondo il suo volere" (4). Sollecitato più volte dal papa, Francesco Maria II firma il 4 novembre dello stesso anno, l’atto di devoluzione del Ducato alla Santa Sede da effettuarsi alla sua morte. Sempre più spesso preti zelanti e alti prelati si recano presso la corte di Casteldurante per spiare le condizioni di salute del Duca, per poi riferirne all’impaziente pontefice, ma, a volte, proprio quando sembrava che "fosse spedito, Sua Altezza, presi alcuni bocconi, per la sua complessione gagliarda, era migliorato con indicibile allegrezza degli Ebrei, che havevano nelle sinagoghe loro messe le orazioni e digiunato a pane e acqua e fatte le Quarantore come i Cristiani..." (5). È facile immaginare in quale stato d’animo vivessero le comunità ebraiche del Ducato, tanto più che era un susseguirsi di notizie dei vari ghetti sorti in tante città italiane via via che queste finivano sotto l’influenza dalla Chiesa o direttamente in mano ad essa. Ma l’età avanzata del Duca toglieva ogni illusione in proposito. Molti ebrei cominciarono a prepararsi a partire, soprattutto per Mantova. Erano stati in Urbino per oltre tre secoli, se ne distaccano con dolore portando Urbino nel cognome; altri resteranno per altri quattro secoli sfatando la leggenda che vuole l’ebreo, per vocazione, errante. Il 28 aprile 1631 Francesco Maria II Della Rovere, sesto e ultimo daca di Urbino, muore dopo 57 anni di regno. Dopo appena quattordici giorni, Urbano VIII annette il Ducato allo Stato della Chiesa. Urbino capitale, già da tempo abbandonata dalla Corte, si avvia rapidamente alla decadenza e quindi all’impoverimento, e almeno in questo, cristiani ed ebrei furono veramente fratelli. Il Duca stesso, negli ultimi decenni, aveva provveduto ad abbassare la tassa sugli ebrei che passa dai 1400 ducati annui del 1580 ai 1200 nei primi del ‘600. Dopo un lieve aumento nel 1622, forse si era largheggiato troppo per il matrimonio di Federichino, essa è di nuovo ridotta a 1059 ducati nel 1626. Le condizioni dell’"Universitas Hebreorum civitatis Urbini" vanno via via peggiorando anche sotto l’aspetto demografico: nel ‘400 contava circa cinquecento anime, ma molti si erano trasferiti a d Ancona nel 1547, altri a Pesaro per seguire la corte, i più lasciarono Urbino dopo la morte del Duca. Scendono così a poco più di cento "bocche ", a Pesaro invece vivevano 76 famiglie, a Senigallia 40, a Fossombrone 25, e molte altre a Cagli, Orciano, Mondolfo, Mondavio, Pergola e Sant’Angelo in Vado (6). Tutte queste famiglie saranno ben presto costrette a lasciare i loro paesi per concentrarsi a Pesaro, Senigallia e Urbino, città in cui sorgeranno i ghetti. Era questo un antico desiderio della Chiesa di Roma. Da quando nel 1555 era stato eletto papa il cardinale Carafa, Paolo IV, che aveva chiuso in ghetto gli ebrei romani, numerosi erano stati gli inviti dei vari papi perché anche i duchi di Urbino erigessero ghetti nelle loro terre. Guidubaldo II, dall’umore mutevole, emanava di tanto in tanto editti in proposito, ma gli ebrei continuarono ad abitare indisturbati in tutta la città, sia pure con una maggiore concentrazione nelle Quadre S. Croce e Pusterula attorno alla vecchia sinagoga. Per ghetto si intende un quartiere, nella città, chiuso da portoni (in genere dal numero delle porte si classifica l’importanza dei ghetti), portoni che venivano chiusi la sera, all’avemaria , e riaperti la mattina. In Urbino i portoni erano tre e ad aprirli e a chiuderli pensava "Gio. Antonio, portinaro di Valbona". Il primo ghetto ad avere questo nome fu quello di Venezia nel 1516, era nella zona della nuova fonderia che i veneziani chiamavano del getto novo. Gli ebrei, per lo più aschenaziti, scesi dalla Germania con l’incalzare dei barbari, non avendo nella pronuncia il suono dolce della ge, lo pronunciarono ghetto e tale nome rimase, e appena divenuta insufficiente quella zona, fu loro concessa quella del getto vecchio che divenne Ghetto Vecchio. L’idea piacque al cardinal Carafa che, divenuto papa, lo istituì a Roma nel 1555. In realtà il primo luogo di segregazione, anche se ovviamente non appare ancora il nome ghetto, lo troviamo in Ancona e risale nientemeno che al 1427, e la città non faceva ancora parte dello Stato della Chiesa., a istituirlo fu il Consiglio della Città ed anzi, quando questa entrò a far parte dello Stato Pontificio gli ebrei levantini vi godettero di molti privilegi, salvo subire di tanto in tanto la confisca dei beni o finire sul rogo, ma questa è un’altra storia. Nato come luogo di segregazione e quindi di netta separazione tra cristiani ed ebrei, nel timore che dalla convivenza nascessero anche stima ed amicizia, o peggio, amore, e soprattutto perchè i popoli si abituassero a considerare gli ebrei come una specie di paria da evitare, e perché gli ebrei stessi, cercassero di uscirne convertendosi al cristianesimo, il ghetto sortì invece l’effetto contrario. Nella segregazione la fede e la solidarietà ne uscirono rafforzate, e soprattutto le tradizioni, non contaminate dalla frequentazione di quelle degli altri, rimasero intatte per secoli, come se il tempo si fosse fermato. E inoltre, nell’isolamento, non trovarono altro svago che lo studio e la riflessione, per questo forse, una storiella yiddish (7) dice che, è ebreo colui che, ad una domanda, risponde con un’altra domanda, o che là, dove sono due ebrei che si scambiano le proprie idee, alla fine ne sarà nata una terza. Nasce il ghetto di Urbino Ora che Urbino è passata alla Chiesa nulla può più ostacolare la realizzazione dell’antico sogno di Roma, ma se si attende ancora due anni, è solo perché, prima di procedere all’inventario degli ebrei, è più urgente procedere a quello dei codici della preziosa libreria di Federico (8). Si arriva dunque al primo agosto 1633 e in Consiglio Comunale "convocato al suono della campana grossa "viene letta una lettera con la quale il Vice Legato Mattei ordina che si venga al "totale stabilimento del ghetto e che perciò il Consiglio per voti segreti dichiari il luogo che stima più a proposito". (9) Fu senza dubbio una seduta tanto lunga e laboriosa quanto inutile. Viene letta infatti una relazione dettagliata sui luoghi presi in esame, poi si passa alla votazione segreta: viene prima pallottato il "sito di Valbona dietro la Casa delli Sig. Giunchi.. (ove poi sorse il ghetto) e aperte le bossole in quella del sì furono palle n.9 e in quella del no 14 (qualcuno evidentemente non era stato ai patti); fu poi pallottato il sito sotto Santa Margherita.... nella bossola del sì vi furono palle n. 9 e in quella del no, 14; fu pallottato il sito dei tre vicoli nell’Evagine cioè quello del Sig. F.co Rosa, del Sig. F.co Fazzini, e l’altro di sotto, onde aperte le bossole in quella del sì, vi furono palle n.9 e in quella del no, 14; fu pallottato il sito del Gioco della Palla dietro i Fiancali, aperta la bossola nel sì furono palle n. 4 e nel no palle 18; fu pallottato il Vicolo e luogo dove sta il Sig. Conte Odasi (10), palle 18 per il sì e palle n. 7 per il no. Questa era senza dubbio la soluzione più logica dato che lì, si trovavano già la sinagoga e la maggior parte delle case degli ebrei, ma in data 25 settembre il notaio Francesco Scudacchi (11), sino ad allora impegnato nell’inventario della biblioteca ducale, inizia le pratiche relative all’erezione del ghetto e comunica che il luogo prescelto è dietro Valbona, ignorando la laboriosa delibera dato che era proprio il luogo che il Consiglio aveva bocciato per primo. Né la questione era stata trattata in altre sedute tra il primo agosto e il settembre, per cui si può ipotizzare che la famiglia Giunchi, proprietaria di numerose case in Valbona e Via Stretta, abbia cercato di assicurarsi un affare che si prospettava vantaggioso: lasciare che il Comune sfrattasse i vecchi inquilini per affittare agli ebrei i quali, qualunque fosse l’importo dell’affitto, non avrebbero avuto comunque possibilità di scelta. Aveva cercato in un primo momento di raggiungere lo scopo sfruttando la parentela, acquisita, con il Conte Palma, membro influente del Consiglio dei quaranta, poi, visto il risultato della pallottazione, si sarà certamente rivolta più in alto. E fu la fortuna dei Giunchi e dei Palma. Forse sono solo illazioni, ma le case dei Giunchi, cinque per l’esattezza, furono tutte affittate a banchieri (12), si può immaginare a quale prezzo dato che in un bando, presente nello stesso atto, è chiaramente detto che nel fissare "il nolo delle case che dovranno habitare i cristiani, non si tenga in alcun conto quello che si paga dagli Hebrei". Poiché Palazzo Giunchi (al n. 89 di Valbona), era occupato dagli stessi proprietari al piano nobile, è ovvio che ai suddetti banchieri, oltre a tre "case piccole" era stato assegnato il secondo piano, che si affaccia anche su via Stretta, Dal n. 24 di detta via esso era accessibile grazie ad una stretta scala, esistente fino ai primi del ‘900, e demolita per far posto ad un cucinotto al primo piano e ad un camino al secondo. In quanto al Conte Diego Palma, pensa bene di costruire il cavalcavia su Via delle Stallacce, ufficialmente per assistere alle funzioni nella nuova chiesa di S. Francesco di Paola e quale indennizzo per la luce venuta a mancare nelle sue stanze con la costruzione della chiesa (13), ma in realtà dopo poco, salvate le apparenze, affitta inizialmente la sola parte sulle Stallacce, poi tutto il palazzo sito in Via Mazzini 63, al banchiere Leone Guglielmi, e si trsferisce a Palazzo Galli che diventa da allora Palazzo Palma (al n. 36 di Valbona). La presenza del cavalcavia era determinante in quanto un ebreo non avrebbe potuto abitare fuori del recinto del ghetto, né avrebbe potuto raggiungere la sinagoga per le funzioni serali poché i portoni venivano serrati all’avemaria. Attraverso il cavalcavia, , che dal secondo piano della casa usciva, non su S: Francesco, bensì nella scala della prima casa del ghetto, poteva scendere tranquillamente sino davanti alla sinagoga anche, volendo, senza uscire in strada dato che tutte le case del ghetto erano collegate tra loro. Era questa, una caratteristica comune a tutti i ghetti, per meglio proteggersi dalle scorrerie, durante le ore del giorno, quando i portoni erano aperti. Non sempre infatti il popolino che affollava le vie del ghetto vi si recava per far compere nelle botteghe dei merciari ebrei, molto spesso bastava una predica particolarmente infervorata o un felice evento da festeggiare, perché botteghe, sinagoga e soprattutto i pegni custoditi nei banchi, fossero razziati nel corso di improvvisi tumulti. Ad Urbino però non fu mai versato del sangue come nella vicina Senigallia ove nel 1799 decine di ebrei furono feriti e tredici barbaramente uccisi dalla folla, dopo che tutto il ghetto fu depredato. In quell’anno anche a Pesaro ci furono tumulti ed anche ad Urbino, ma qui la gente sapeva bene che non c’era molto da rubare nel ghetto, ove non era certo ben chiaro il concetto di ricchezza dal momento che usavano il proverbio "se ciavess li quadrin de Rosciìld, vorria mangià ‘na melarancia al giorn ". Il notaio Scudacchi dunque, incontra nella vecchia sinagoga i capi famiglia ebrei di Urbino convocati da Michelangelo trombetta (a poco a poco il mestiere di banditore diventerà cognome), e quelli di Fossombrone, Cagli, S. Lorenzo, Pergola, S.Angelo, Mondolfo, Orciano e Mondavio, tutti avvisati dai Trombetta locali. Verranno edotti dettagliatamente sulle cose da fare e i termini da rispettare, ma sarebbe qui troppo lungo elencarli tutti (14). Viene immediatamente fatto l’elenco degli ebrei, compresi quelli degli altri paesi che dovranno trasferirsi nel costruendo ghetto, annotato il numero delle bocche di ciascuna famiglia, professione, e scelta dei rappresentanti: tre fra quelli di Urbino e tre fra quelli venuti da fuori. In tre giorni dovranno scegliere le case, raccogliere il denaro per erigere, a loro spese, i muri per serrare alcuni vicoli, e fare gli archi per i tre portoni previsti. Uno dovrà essere costruito all’inizio della principale via del ghetto, oggi Via Stretta, proprio vicino alle mura della città, un secondo in cima a Via delle Stallacce, sotto i contrafforti del Duomo (Corso Garibaldi venne aperto solo nella metà dell ‘800) e un terzo poco più sù del cavalcavia che, come abbiamo visto, è di pochi anni più tardi. Naturalmente vanno prontamente vendute le case che gli ebrei hanno, sparse nella città. Né si può dire che il Vice Legato Mattei fosse più tenero con i cristiani "che habitano le case destinate al Ghetto, che le lascino libere et espedite nel termine di giorni quindici, sotto pena... di scudi cento". In compenso per questi stabilisce una specie di equo canone ordinando che chi "abbia case d’affittare non possa del nolo chiederne più di quello che li Padroni ne ricevettero un anno fa…". Ma per gli ebrei nuove nubi si profilano all’orizzonte, Il 29 ottobre il notaio Scudacchi torna nella sinagoga "al suono dell’avemaria, dove stavano radunati tutti gli Hebrei ai loro uffizi (preghiere)" ai quali disse che "che nel termine di dieci giorni prossimi debbano essere andati ad abitare in Ghetto... e... sotto pena di 100 scudi da applicarsi al solito". E ancora: il 5 novembre il Vice Legato Mattei scrive "S’intende (si apprende) che gli Hebrei in questa città si servono nelle loro occorrenze di ostetrici e balie cristiane, il che… non si deve ne permettere, ne tollerare…". Pertanto ordina di proibirlo sotto la stessa pena e cioè 100 scudi così ripartiti: 50 alla Camera Apostolica, 25 all’esecutore e 25, sembra incredibile di vederlo scritto in un pubblico atto, al delatore. La stessa cosa dicasi per l’obbligo, mai imposto veramente dai duchi, di portare il segno giallo sia in città che fuori, una vera manna per i delatori. Sette giorni dopo l’instancabile notaio, col suo fascio di carte che si fa ogni giorno più pesante, torna nella vecchia sinagoga, e fa presente che nel "termine di giorni tre debbono aver eletto e deputato in Ghetto il luogo da fabbricarsi la Sinagoga, altrimenti non obedendo… se li mette un gravame d’uno scudo al giorno per ciascheduna persona sin tanto che averanno fatto detta deputazione…" Il luogo prescelto è quello dove essa si trova attualmente, come si può vedere raffrontando tra loro l’acquerello del Mingucci del 1626 ove al suo posto sono disegnate alcune piccole casette, e un acquaforte dei fratelli Scoto del 1638 ove è chiaramente visibile un unico edificio, massiccio con quattro finestre: quella di sinistra del matroneo, le altre tre della sala del tempio. Infatti anche nel manoscritto di Del Vecchio sono disegnate le tre vetrate della sala. Tuttavia non è pensabile che tale ristrutturazione possa essere stata eseguita in tempi brevissimi, per cui in un primo momento la sinagoga fu allestita in una sala del piano nobile di Palazzo Giunchi, nella parte che si affaccia sul ghetto. Al n. 24 di via Stretta ci sono tuttora tre ampie sale, usate allo stesso scopo dal 1851 al 1857, durante i lavori di rifacimento della sinagoga, "come già in passato" è scritto nei registri della Comunità israelitica. Nella prima di queste sale, che ha un alto soffitto con ventiquattro vele sorrette da eleganti capitelli, fu certamente collocato l’antico Aron portato dalla sinagoga di via dei Merciari e lì restaurato. Anche le botteghe che per secoli avevano tenute in ogni parte della città dovranno "nel termine di giorni 8 aver dismesse, e portate in Ghetto, sotto la pena di 50 ducati e tre tratti di corda e contro a quelli che saranno disobbedienti... un gravame di mezzo scudo al giorno". Il 13 dicembre 1633 il ghetto è fatto e il notaio scrive "…promettendo di essere taciti e contenti… fatto in Urbino nella casa detta la sinagoga, sita nel Vicolo degli Ebrei". Non è facile crederli veramente "taciti e contenti", questi ebrei, strappati ai loro paesi e alle loro case, costretti a chiudersi in ghetto, sostenendone essi stessi la spesa, suggellando questo nuovo sopruso col giuramento "more hebreorum". Non manca che una piccola spesa: i quattro scudi romani a colui che ogni sera chiude dall’esterno i tre portoni del ghetto, forse è lo stesso mastro Giovanni Antonio portinaro che sta nella piccola casa sopra la porta di Valbona. Due anni dopo nel ghetto di Urbino c’è di nuovo movimento. Come si è visto il Consiglio della Città di Fossombrone richiede due prestatori, è lo stesso Mattei che risponde alla richiesta scrivendo che "per poter godere della grazia fatta da N. S. (il Papa) a codesta città che due banchieri Hebrei a soddisfazione e gusto dell’istessa Città e Consiglio possano venire a stanziarvi per tre anni, Flaminio di Zaccaria de Porto e Moisè Beer… con le loro famiglie, che paghino a mio arbitrio a codesto S. Monte per l’entratura scudi cinquanta ciascheduno..." e aggiunge che "li sudetti dovranno obbligarsi a tenere anco una Bottega per uso Merceria". Ma l’anno successivo deceduto il Beer, si chiede che possano andare ad abitarvi i figli di Jacob hebreo da Camerino e si precisa che "non darà ai sudetti Hebrei alcuna molestia, mentre in una stanza della loro Casa et Habitatione eserciteranno i loro riti ne meno ad altri Hebrei che per transito si troveranno in cotesta città". Quindi i Camerino e i Da Porto vanno a Fossombrone, la sinagoga si trasferisce nella nuova sede, molti altri partono per città più sicure, come Mantova, passata da poco ai liberalissimi duchi Gonzaga Nevers, ove già avevano mandato i loro beni durante gli ultimi mesi di malattia del Duca. Molte case nel ghetto rimangono sfitte, ma il nolo va ugualmente pagato perché comprese nel recinto del ghetto. Il danno economico che ne deriva è notevole per l’amministrazione della comunità che deve sostenerne l’onere. Viene quindi fatta domanda di "scortare il ghetto" e se ne parla nel Consiglio comunale del 21 marzo 1638 e si decide che "si scorti col levare agli Hebrei le case che hanno sul borgo di Valbona per levarli la vista che hanno della chiesa di San Gregorio e, specialmente come nemici di Dio, non habbiano d’haver la vista del S. S. Sacramento in occasione di Comunioni che vanno agli infermi....." (15) Non se ne fece nulla poiché le tre case figurano nei registri della comunità sino ai primi del ‘900. Così come non si fece nulla della decisione di spostare il mercato al mercoledì, è lo stesso Arcivescovo che lo chiede perché "non può tollerare con buona coscienza, che nel giorno di Sabato si faccia mercato mentre in tal giorno cade festa di precetto.." ed anche il gonfaloniere ribadisce che il Mercoledì "è giorno molto a proposito, a beneficio dell’Università degli Hebrei, .. per dare comodità ai sudetti in detto giorno di negoziare i loro interessi e acciò maggiormente habbino occasione di poterci aiutare e continuare à stare nella città". Ma il Consiglio vuole chiaramente sostenere gli interessi degli altri mercanti cui non par vero che di Sabato gli ebrei non possono lavorare e tanto meno toccar denaro, per cui "...dopo un lungo discorso fu resoluto, à viva voce, che si veda se S. Em.za, con alcune raggioni.......vuole quitarsi e permettere che si continui al solito in proposito al mercato, e quando non resti quieto, che si scriva à Roma per ottenere la facultà da N. S. (il Papa)" (16). Quindi l’impossibilità di svolgere le attività commerciali proprio nel giorno di mercato e soprattutto l’alto costo degli affitti di case vuote in numero sempre maggiore, nonché la tassa annua in scudi romani da inviarsi a Roma per la Casa dei Catecumeni (gli ebrei convertiti), porteranno ad uno stato di vera indigenza l’amministrazione della Comunità ebraica urbinate. Quest’ultima tassa fu certamente quella che pagarono con maggior amarezza: non solo dovevano sorvegliare i loro piccoli perché non fossero battezzati di nascosto e quindi strappati alle famiglie, o dovevano assistere alle prediche conversioniste nella vicina chiesa di S. Francesco di Paola, pagando essi stessi i predicatori, ma dovevano versare anche una tassa per il sostentamento degli ebrei convertiti, più o meno spontaneamente, a Roma. Va detto però che in questo periodo, il suo declino coincide con quello dell’intera città. Di notevole aiuto furono i provvedimenti presi di tanto in tanto da papi, in certe cose più miti e comprensivi come Pio IVche, sia per attenuare le feroci disposizioni del suo predecessore Paolo IV, e sia per impedire che i cristiani, proprietari di case nel ghetto, si avvalessero della loro posizione privilegiata chiedendo ai loro inquilini ebrei, per loro sventura inamovibili, pigioni sempre più elevate, stabiliva che da quel momento, era il 1562 ma resterà valido per tutto il tempo dei ghetti, il canone d’affitto dovesse restare inalterato. Con ciò si veniva a creare lo jus-gazzagà (diritto di possesso) in base al quale si dava agli ebrei, con la formula "finché duri il ghetto e la sinagoga" un dominio di cosa stabile che poteva essere data in dote, venduta, permutata o ipotecata. Duecento anni dopo un altro papa, Benedetto XIV, prese a cuore le sorti dei ghetti dell’ex ducato: istituì una tassa, sulla rendita della fiera di Senigallia a loro favore. Detta rendita era così ripartita: 5/8 a Senigallia, 2/8 ad Urbino e 1/8 a Pesaro Al momento della sua costituzione, il ghetto contava, 369 anime, compresi gli ebrei venuti da fuori, in tutto 64 famiglie. Se contiamo i lumi appesi al soffitto della sinagoga nel disegno del rabbino Del Vecchio, sono esattamente 64: era infatti usanza che ogni famiglia alimentasse la propria lampada. Inoltre, essendo state riunite in Urbino intere comunità dei centri vicini, ben tre rabbini furono presenti contemporaneamente: Mosè da Porto proveniente da Sant’Angelo in Vado, Consolo di Raffaelle da Norcia, rabbino di Fossombrone e Jacobbe Moscati di Urbino la cui famiglia era presente in città già da molte generazioni. L’area del ghetto è ben visibile nella stampa a volo d’uccello del Luci del 1689: i tre portoni, il cavalcavia, le tre vie principali Via delle Stallacce, quella sotto le Stallacce e via Stretta. A metà di quest’ultima esisteva una piazzetta, (quella attuale è il risultato abbastanza recente del crollo di un edificio annesso alla sinagoga stessa e mai rivendicata) collegata alla via sovrastante da una scalinata. Infatti se scendiamo da via delle Stallacce sulla destra la si nota ancora: una scala che scende per terminare contro la parete, chiusa, di un cortile. Si racconta che per quelle scale saliva un giorno di dicembre, Pagnoccò, teneva in braccio un "gallinaccio" per le imminenti feste di Channukkà (la festa delle luci), giunto in cima alla breve scala il volatile gli sfuggì di mano e prese a svolazzare verso la fine della via sotto le Stallacce. "Lì c’è il muro" pensava Pagnoccò per nulla preoccupato, ma aveva fatto male i suoi conti perché l’animale con un breve svolazzo vi salì e, aperte le ali, scomparve. Rapido, più di quanto potessero permettergli l’età e la neve già alta, tornò sui suoi passi, le scale non le vide neppure, attraversò la piazzetta, fece correndo l’ultimo tratto di Via Stretta, uscì dal portone giusto in tempo per vedere un signore avvolto nel suo pesante mantello che scendeva, serio, la via. Fattosi non poco coraggio, a lui chiese notizie, ma l’uomo scosse il capo con aria severa. E Pagnoccò, povero ebreuzzo del ghetto, non poteva permettersi di dubitare della parola di un signore cristiano, e restò lì a rimirare con aria sconsolata, il manto di neve perfettamente intatto, rotto soltanto dalle orme di quell’uomo tra le cui braccia aveva trovato rifugio, si fa per dire, l’ignaro volatile. Per questo si dice ancora "N’ha toccat i piéd per ter’, com’el gallnacc d’ Pagnccò", quando qualcosa sparisce, ma non si può fare il none del sospettato. Ora quella piazzetta non c’è più, al suo posto i frati di San Francesco fecero costruire una casa nel 1789 (al n. 27 di Via Stretta). Alla Comunità ebraica, con la popolazione ormai dimezzata, un’altra casa non serviva proprio, tuttavia doveva ugualmente pagarne il nolo dato che era nel recinto del ghetto Ne acquistò allora lo jus -gazzagà Moisè Israel Moscati (17), per il figlio Giacobbe, anche se abitavano già in gran parte di Palazzo Giunchi ove il posto certo non mancava. Al piano terra della nuova casa fu costruito il mikwé (bagno rituale) per la Comunità. I Sig. Ontani, che acquistarono la casa ai primi del ‘900, raccontano che c’era una vasca quadrata, profonda e numerosi gradini per scendervi dentro, infatti, essendo un bagno di purificazione, l’immersione deve essere totale. Ed è sempre a Mosé Israel Moscati che il "Governo del Dipartimento del Metauro e delle Due Sicilie" si rivolge il 5 aprile 1815, per poter ospitare un battaglione di truppe napolitane, non avendo disponibile la somma necessaria, di 400 scudi romani. (18) Salendo nella via, all’altezza del n. 11, mezzo dentro e mezzo fuori dall’edificio, c’era un pozzo; vi attingevano acqua quasi tutti gli abitanti del ghetto, per lo meno coloro che non lo avevano in casa. Nella stessa via, al n. 15, c’era fino a neppure tre anni fa, una casetta rimasta intatta, come doveva essere nel ‘600, al momento della creazione del ghetto (19). Era la casa dello sciattino (da schoket), cioè colui che uccide gli animali in modo che la carne risulti kasher (adatta, in regola con le regole alimentari ebraiche), questi svolgeva anche l’attività di sacrestano. L’ultimo della famigla Perugia, ad abitarvi fu Isacco (era già la fine dell’800), le cui figlie, maestre, accolsero nella loro scuola privata generazioni di urbinati, ebrei e non, come molti ancora ricordano. A quel tempo la famiglia si era già trasferita al n. 3 di via delle Stallacce e la nuova famiglia venuta ad abitare nella casetta dell’ex ghetto continua curiosamente a scannare e spennare, sia pure per famiglie cristiane, oche, polli e piccioni, era la famiglia di "Pastic" (20). Isacco dunque continuò l’attività di suo padre David, figlio di Emmanuel anch’egli sciattino e sacrestano dalla seconda metà del’700, avevano il possesso della casa in virtù dello jus - gazzagà. In una stanza separata del piccolo edificio ci fu un tempo, accessibile dalla casa accanto, un piccolo oratorio. Al piano terreno c’era la bottega, sulla pietra del piccolo davanzale "vendevano le carni cascirre" dicono i vecchi del luogo. Nel 1797, con l’arrivo dei francesi le porte del ghetto furono abbattute e bruciate, sulle ceneri fu piantato l’Albero della Libertà, ma fu una gioia di breve durata poiché due anni dopo, ritiratisi i francesi, come si è visto, scoppiarono tumulti, le vie del ghetto furono invase, devastate e saccheggiate. Ma col ritorno dei francesi e la creazione del Regno d’Italia, Urbino entra a far parte de Dipartimento del Metauro, e al Rabbino Salomone Ancona giungono le stesse direttive indirizzate "Alli Sigg. Parochi del Comune di Urbino" e l’Aiutante Maggiore arruola nella Guardia Nazionale del Cantone di Urbino, anche i giovani ebrei. Le lettere iniziano ora con "Ill.mo Sig. Maestro" e terminano con "… godo della sua stima…" Sarebbe veramente un gran passo avanti sulla via dell’emancipazione se, caduto Napoleone, non si tornasse, con la restaurazione, al passato governo. Ovunque ritornano i ghetti, si rifanno i portoni, ma ad Urbino per dieci anni ancora l’Arcivescovo della città cercherà di rimandare tale triste evento, nonostante le ripetute sollecitazioni del Papa. Ancora nel 1825 l’arcivescovo Ignazio Ranaldi invia attestati e testimonianze al Papa Leone XII in difesa degli ebrei della città. Ma l’anno successivo certifica che "il ghetto di questa città è composto di cencinquantasei individui, tra uomini e donne, come risulta dall’elenco presentato dal Maestro dell’Israelitica Università… e che il portinaio cristiano addetto all’apertura e chiusura delle porte del detto ghetto ha di annuo emolumento scudi nove". (21) Sembra tornare tutto come prima, ma in realtà ora i cancelli sono solo ai due capi di Via Stretta, e gli ebrei abitano ormai quasi tutti fuori del ghetto. Ancora pochi anni e il portinaio finirà col dimenticarsi di chiudere i cancelli all’Avemaria. Curiosità linguistiche del dialetto giudaico- urbinate Non è rimasto molto della parlata del ghetto, anche se la presenza ebraica in città, si è protratta per oltre settecento anni. Probabilmente ciò è dovuto all’isolamento forzato prima, e al lo scarso numero di ebrei presenti all’apertura del ghetto e quasi tutti di un livello culturale medio-alto. Tuttavia dalla lunga presenza dello schokèt e dal perdurare della sua attività, alcuni termini di chiara derivazione dalla lingua ebraica sono entrati nell’uso comune, sia pure storpiati dal dialetto locale. Dal termine kasher, cioè preparato secondo le norme alimentari ebraiche se si tratta del cibo, o che vive, o che è fatto secondo le regole, se riguarda una persona o una cosa, deriva il termine dialettale cascirro, cioè a posto, adatto. Non è infrequente sentire ancora nelle campagne esprimersi con la frase "en’é (non è) tant cascirro" nei riguardi di una persona poco raccomandabile. E poi ancora. Dal termine ebraico shechitàh, cioè l’azione dello sciattino che recidendo la trachea, prende alla gola, deriva la forma dialettale sciattato che si usa sia in senso reale per indicare lo stato fisico di chi ha appena compiuto una lunga corsa o una dura salita, sia in senso figurato come "preso per asciatto" proprio di chi si è arreso ad una fastidiosa insistenza. Bibliografia e note 1 - La costruzione della Chiesa di S. Francesco di Paola fu decisa sin dal 1605, ma il luogo, in Valbona fu scelto solo nel 1611, ed era quasi ultimata nel 1613. 2 - Anonimo, Memorie Historiche ded. a D. Riviera, Amsterdam MDCCXXIII, p. 44 3 - Sotto questo nomignolo va l’insieme di lettere patenti o costituzione della Nazione Ebrea del 10 giugno 1593 con cui Ferdinando I de’ Medici, invita "tutti i mercanti di qualsivoglia nazione" a stabilirsi a Livorno e a Pisa, offrendo libertà di culto e tutela dall’Inquisizione. 4 - Anonimo, Op. cit., p. 1 5 - Anonimo, Op. cit., p. 61 6 - A. Milano, Storia degli Ebrei in Italia, Torino 1963, p. 299 7 - Lo yiddish è stata per più di mille anni una delle principali lingue di comunicazione tra le comunità ebraiche del mondo aschenazita (tedesco e dell’est d’Europa) e fu quindi il mezzo per l’espressione scritta di una ricca, e spesso curiosa, letteratura. 8 - Luigi e Maria Moranti, Il trasferimento dei Codices Urbinates, Urbino, 1981. 9 - Consigli comunali, Vol. XII cc 114-115, B.U.U.-F.C. 10 - Il vicolo degli Odasi era nel’600 nella zona dell’odierna Via Veterani poiché vi si erano trasferiti forse nel palazzo che fu poi della fam. Rosa, che all’epoca abitava in un vicolo di Lavagine. 11 - Arch. di Stato, Vol 2056, notaio Francesco Scodacchi, i passi dell’atto saranno di qui in poi riportati fra virgolette. 12 - I banchieri nelle case dei Giunchi erano: Barucco Camerino, Giacobbe Orefice e Giacobbe Guglielmi di Urbino, Leone Guglielmi di Cagli e Elia di Emanuelle Laudadio di S. Lorenzo in Campo. 13 - L. Moranti, La Confraternita del Corpus Domini di Urbino, Il Lavoro Editoriale, 1990 p.26 14 - M.Luisa Moscati Benigni, Urbino 1633: nasce il ghetto, Proposte e Ricerche n.14, pp. 121-138 15 - Consigli Comunali, Vol XIII, B.U.U.-F.C. (21- 3- 1638) 16 - Consigli Comunali, Vol. XIII B.U.U.-F.C. (20-4-1639) 17 -Archivio della sinagoga, carte sparse, (17 - agosto -1789) 18 -Archivio della sinagoga, (5 aprile 1815) 19 - M. Luisa Moscati Benigni, La casa dello schokèt, Proposte e ricerche n.14, pp.335-341 20 - Personaggio noto ai vecchi urbinati- Si veda il capitolo Soprannomi in "Na mulicca de dialett" a cura di M.L. Baldassarri Luminati., Urbino, 1974. 21 -Archivio della sinagoga (5 sett.- 1826) Per gentile concessione dell'autore. Tutti gli articoli sono © degli autori è ne è vietata la riproduzione, anche parziale. Le principali sezioni del sito Morashà Cinema ebraico i film di argomento ebraico, di autore ebreo, di vita ebraica o che riguardano l'ebraismo da vicino. Cucina kashèr le ricette ebraiche degli ebrei sefarditi, askenaziti e italiani, secondo le regole alimentari kasher della religione ebraica e dell'ebraismo come cultura. Ebraismo abc l’ebraismo in pillole: spiegazioni e regole dell’ebraismo per principianti con norme dello shabbat ebraico, delle feste ebraiche, del mangiare kasher, della preghiera ebraica (tefillà). Ebrei in italia la storia degli ebrei italiani e del loro ebraismo durante la lunga permanenza nelle diverse regioni italiane. Israele la situazione socio-politica di Israele attraverso le riflessioni personali degli ebrei italiani residenti in quel paese. Pagine oro il più completo e aggiornato elenco di indirizzi e di numeri telefonici di tutte le istituzioni ebraiche italiane, dei servizi di ristorazione kasher, dei prodotti kasher, degli ingredienti kasher, del turismo ebraico in Italia e dell'ebraismo italiano. Sefer Tutti i più recenti libri ebraici pubblicati e gli inserti mensili su argomenti di ebraismo, di religione ebraica, di letteratura israeliana e di lingua ebraica. Tesi di Laurea I testi completi dei lavori più interessanti presentati in ambito universitario pronti per la consultazione. Storia ebraica, sociologia, esegesi biblica. Umorismo ebraico le barzellette ebraiche più divertenti sul modo di vivere e di pensare tipicamente ebraici. Zehut tutto ciò che riguarda l’ebraismo: identità ebraica e pensiero ebraico attraverso i testi dei pensatori ebrei italiani su feste ebraiche, sulla preghiera ebraica, sui motivi del mangiare kasher e in generale sulla religione ebraica.. קישורים חיצוניים * על אורבינו - דרכים ושורשים קטגוריה:מארקה